


Doppelgängers

by Babybucky1943



Category: Gossip Girl, Law and Order, Marvel, Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Political Animals, The Covenant
Genre: Coffee, Gen, Humour, Kidnapping, real life and fiction together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: Sebastian just wanted a damn cup of coffee.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	1. Twilight Zone

Sebastian Stan walked quickly down the darkenedstreet, trying to still his anxiety about paparazzi or a crazed fan suddenly attacking him. He was just running one block from his hotel for a coffee. He told Pat, his security guard, that he’d be fine. 

Pat shrugged. “Your life, kid.”

Sebastian smiled a little. ‘Kid.’ He was 37 but Pat had been in his security detail for ten years. He understood that sometimes Seb just needed to not feel like a celebrity. 

The yellow circle of light from the street lamp beckoned him and he picked up his pace. Almost there! He would be fine! 

He slowed down suddenly, hearing a slight rustle in the dark alley a few steps from the little shop. He stopped walking and tried to peer into the blackness. Should he say something? Or just- run? Undecided, he took a quick step. 

He was suddenly bowled overfrom the side and tried to fight back. He wasn’t going down easy! He wished Pat was there now. Dammit! He felt something hard and unforgiving grab his shoulder and then he stumbled backwards. His head hit the concrete and everything went black. 

The man who’d attacked him, looked back at the dark alley. “Oops. I dropped him. He was squirming.”

“Just pick him up,  _carefully_ , and carry him!” Came the whispered reply. 

Using his metal prosthesis, the long haired attacker carefully lifted Sebastian and carried him back into the alley. 

“Good job, Bucky,” the younger boy grinned. “Let’s go.”

The five quickly disappeared, taking the unconscious actor with them.

Sebastian slowly came to, unaware yet of anything other than the pounding headache he had. His head felt like it was in a vise.  
It slowly came back to him.... He’d fallen after being attacked!! Anxiety made him groan a little.

He was on something soft. A bed? Had Pat found him? He relaxed a little, then slowly opened his eyes, trying to focus. 

Five sets of clear blue eyes stared at him in consternation. “Oh good. He’s awake,” one voice said. 

Seb quickly closed his eyes, his heart pounding now. What was going on?? A dream. A nightmare! He was still sleeping.   


“You may as well look at us,” one of them said.  
Sebastian opened his eyes, slowly, focusing on first one then the next of his captors. 

A young boy, a teenager, most likely, was staring at him through thick glasses, mouth pursed in concern. He looked oddly familiar. 

They all did. He _HAD_ to be dreaming. Maybe it was a twilight zone episode. He closed his eyes again, willing himself back to reality. This was too weird. “Just hit my head too hard,” he whispered. That had to be it. 

When he opened them once more, the five were still standing there. Sebastian sighed deeply and slowly sat up, wincing. He felt the back of his head carefully. Ah. That was the culprit. A big knot had formed where he’d hit and quite possibly an open wound if the pain was any indication. His dream was definitely realistic. 

One of his kidnappers, in an expensive grey suit smiled a little. “Sorry about that. Bucky wasn’t supposed to let you fall. He kind of hits like a Mack truck when he’s in mission mode.” 

“Bucky?” Seb asked softly, his gaze quickly swinging down the line to the dark haired assassin.He shook his head a little making the ache more pronounced. “I must be dreaming,” he mumbled. “Maybe I’m in the hospital.”

TJ giggled. “No. You’re here in the hotel.” 

Seb looked confused. “My head hurts.”

The former assassin shrugged. “Sorry about that. You fought back and I lost my grip.” 

Sebastian took a deep breath. Obviously they weren’t going away. “Ok. So.... you guys are here.” He squinted a little as his eyes took in the strange line up. 

The rich young man nodded slightly. “I wasn’t sure you recognized us.”

Sebastian looked at them carefully. “I know who you are. But.....What the hell? How? _WHY??_ ” 

  
He looked at the youngest of the group who was still solemnly staring at him through his glasses. “Justin....?” He smiled a little. “Gosh I was young.” 

Justin frowned. “I’m fifteen!” 

“I know,” Seb shrugged. “How’d you get here?”

Justin glanced at Jefferson. “Him.”

Sebastian leaned his sore head against the pillow. “Oh Jefferson. I thought you stopped using your hat.”  


The mad hatter smiled a little. “The situation needed a solution.”  


Sebastian took a few moments to process this. It seemed realistic in a twilight zone kinda way.   
  


He looked at the next young man. “How’d you escape from the Buckley Boys?”

“I got them to back off.” The young man shrugged. “Came into some money.”

“Honest money?” Seb asked critically. “You forget. I know who you are.”

“Your memory is amazing,” Carter said snidely. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Yeah. I’m a regular steel trap!” He looked at the others. “At least you didn’t bring everybody.” 

“We were gonna bring Lance but he was busy,” Jefferson said. 

Seb breathed a sigh of relief. “Good.” He shook his head. That was so strange. “So.” He paused, looking over his past selves again. “What are you guys doing here??”

“We want to know why we got so little screen time,” Bucky said. 

“I was only in one episode,” Justin stated.

“I only got a few episodes in five years,” Carter interrupted. “I got less screen time than Justin did.” 

“I’ve had a full 49 minutes in ten years,” Bucky growled. “I was totally shafted!”

Seb laughed at the preposterousness, then stopped perplexed, when they all stared at him. “Same complaint Jefferson?” He looked at the strangely quiet Mad Hatter. 

Jefferson nodded slightly. 

“And you TJ?” Seb asked wearily. “You had an entire series.”

TJ Hammond shrugged. “I was bored so I thought I’d come help. Woulda been nice to be in a second season though.”

“So.....that’s it?” Seb asked slowly. “You came to my world to demand more screen time?” Maybe if he humoured them he could wake up!  
  


“Not exactly,” Carter said, apparently the spokesman for the motley crew.   


“Then what, exactly?” Seb asked.   


“We want to do your stuff with you. Get a taste of life.” Carter grinned engagingly. “I wanna experience mediocre living.”  
  
“I want to be away from Hydra,” Bucky chimed in. 

“I’d like to explore your world,” Jefferson said solemnly.   
  
Justin sat down. “Will you be my dad? They locked up my other dad. They said-”

“I remember,” Seb said. “I’m too young to be your dad... probably?” He frowned.   
He looked at them all. This was quite possibly the weirdest thing he’d ever dreamed. No more coffee before bed! He couldn’t recall going to bed....or having coffee! 

First things first. “Let me call my security. He’ll have some ideas.” He wondered if dream Pat would rescue him.

Carter handed him a blackberry. “You can use my phone.”

Seb smiled a little. Top of the line tech at that time. He dialled Pat’s number. 

Pat answered immediately. “Yeah!”

“It’s me,” Sebastian said. “I’m okay.”

Pat sighed with relief. “What the hell, Sebastian?? Where did you go? I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

Seb paused. “Wait. I’m actually missing? Like for real?” He wasn’t dreaming!?!

“What?” Pat asked one confusion. “Are you sure you’re okay? Did someone grab you?”

Sebastian was trying to understand the sudden crazy carnival ride that was his reality at the moment. “This is too weird,” he mused.   
  


“What’s weird?” Pat asked, concerned for his client. “Did someone kidnap you?”

“Kinda.” Seb chewed his lip anxiously trying to figure out how to put it. 

“What do you mean kinda?” Pat asked, striving for patience. Sebastian was much too nice for his crazed fans. “Yes or no?”

“Yes. Someone took me. But it’s not-“ 

“Who??” Pat demanded. 

“It’s kinda weird,” Sebastian said. 

You know them?” Pat asked still panicking. Gosh, if he lost Seb he’d be in really deep crap! “Who?” He asked again. 

“Well, it’s not what-“ Seb started. 

Pat interrupted. “Just tell me who?! I’ll call the cops!”

“Don’t call anyone,” the celebrity said calmly. He’d figure this out in a moment. “I’m fine.”

Pat started to calm down. “Okay. As long as you’re good. I won’t call the cops yet. Now who kidnapped you?”

There was a lengthy pause before Seb finally answered. “I did.”  
He sounded uncertain. “I kidnapped myself.”

There was a long long silence while Sebastian tapped his foot. 

“What?” Pat asked finally, confusion clear in his voice. 

“Just come and get me,” Sebastian said, not sure how to explain. “I’m at..” he looked at Carter for an address. 

“At the Beaumont hotel.” Carter smiled slightly. 

“I’m at-“ he began again then frowned. “Really?You kidnapped me and brought me back to my hotel??”

“The kidnappers are with you?!” Pat burst out. 

“Well yeah... they’re still here,” Sebastian answered.“I’m at my hotel. Not sure which room.” 

“I’ll come and get you,” Pat said firmly. 

Bucky shrugged. “Your room is next door. When can we start doing stuff?” 

Sebastian sighed out a very long breath. “We’ll be right there, Pat.”

His five captors high fived each other.   


Seb shook his head. What the hell had he gotten himself into?? He’d get to the bottom of it. But first; coffee. 


	2. Are You My Dad?

Being the youngest of the group, Justin wanted to be the first to have his wish granted. 

“Do I rub his head or something?” He asked Jefferson. 

TJ laughed aloud. “He’s not a lamp!! But he does seem to possess some power. Did you see the fans at his press tour?”

Sebastian frowned at them. “I’m not a genie and I don’t have powers! Geez! What reality are you guys.....” He eyed Jefferson. “Never mind.” 

Justin flopped onto the bed with him, gently stroking the bandage. “I wish to have a dad.” 

Seb looked daggers at Jefferson. “You HAD to bring the kid??” 

Carter shrugged. “They had him locked up in the psych ward. Poor kid needed a change of scenery.”

Sebastian still had a headache from his fall and wasn’t feeling particularly patient. “So why not Walter?? Or Jack Benjamin? Or better yet, Harry??!” 

The four older ones exchanged looks. “Well....” Jefferson began, “We did look at your history and thought we may have missed a few who you could help. So I went back....”

Seb cringed. “You didn’t!” 

“Open the closet,” TJ said. 

Jefferson pulled open the folding door to reveal two figures locked in a passionate kiss. 

Seb glared at Jefferson. “What is the matter with you?” 

Jefferson didn’t look at all sorry. “They wanted out of their realities.”

Jack and Walter stepped out of the closet. 

“That settles it,” Walter said. “I’m definitely not gay.”

Jack quirked an eyebrow. “You didn’t enjoy that?”

Justin adjusted his glasses. “You guys were kissing!” 

Jack grinned a little. “Yeah. So?”

Justin glanced at Jack then looked back at Walter. “How old are you, Walter? Dad says kissing is best saved for when you’re dating.”

Walter looked at the teenager. “What universe are you from? I’m twenty andI’m in rehab. You look pretty young. I can see why you wouldn’t understand.”

“I’m fifteen!” Justin shot back. “Sebastian is going to be my dad.” He looked at Seb with adoring eyes. “Dad is the best!” 

“I’m not your dad!!” Sebastian squeaked. “More like ......older brother.” 

Justin didn’t look any less enamoured. “Dad says brothers are great!” 

Sebastian groaned and put his head in his hand. “Whatever.” He looked up again. “Pat is going to have a conniption. He went out to get more security to keep you first five safe. Now there are seven of you.” He scowled. 

“Can I still call you dad?” Justin asked. “You would be a good dad. You care about people.”

Carter rolled his eyes. “Of course he cares! Otherwise he wouldn’t have four million girls coming to his things.”

“Four million?” TJ asked. “Any hot guys?” 

Jack glanced at him. “Are _YOU_ TJ? I was told that one of you is into guys.”

TJ grinned. “That would be me. I’m the former president’s kid.”

Jack shrugged. “I’m the king’s son.”

TJ pulled Jack back into the closet and closed the door.

Justin put his head on Seb’s shoulder. “I’m tired.” 

Sebastian had no inkling of what was happening. He was confused as hell! 

“Lay down then,” he said a bit more gently. “I’m tired too.” He lay down and closed his eyes, trying to ignore Justin snuggled up tightly to him. Forget the coffee! He just wanted some sleep! 

He must have fallen asleep almost immediately, completely exhausted because when he woke, the room was quiet. Justin was still at his side, sound asleep with his glasses on. 

Seb carefully removed them and put them on the night stand. He looked at the opposite bed and his eyes widened. 

Walter, Jefferson, Bucky and Carter were all laying crossways on the bed, snoring, feet and calves sticking off the bed. They were all sharing the covers. 

He wondered momentarily where TJ and Jack were, then realized they were probably still in the closet. He sighed. 

Desperate for coffee, he slipped a hoodie over his T-shirt and gingerly put a baseball cap on. 

When he opened the hotel room door, Pat and another guy were standing there. 

“Hey,” Pat smiled. “This is Roy. Part of my trusted security detail. How ya doing this morning, kid?”

Sebastian grimaced. “Well, besides being a “dad” and having a bunch of “mes” somehow materialize.... I’m great. I need coffee!” He smiled a little. 

“You might as well get six,” Pat said. “For Roy and me too. Coffee sounds good and I’m thinking other than the kid, they might want coffee too.”

“Make that eight,” Sebastian mumbled.

“What?” Pat asked.

“Did you say... eight?” Roy asked. 

Pat looked at him. “Please tell me you did NOT say eight.”

Seb groaned a little. “Jefferson did it!”

“Again??” Pat shook his head in disbelief. “Who did he bring?” He asked with a resigned sigh.

“Jack and Walter.”

Pat paused and his eyebrows hit his hairline. “Jack, the king’s entitled brat kid? And the drug addict, Walter.” 

Seb nodded miserably. “I’m starting to think playing tragic characters is my curse. I never meant for them to all be here!”

Roy looked confused and Pat was breathing and counting to ten. “Go get coffee. I’m sending Roy with you. **_NO MORE DOPPLEGANGERS_**! If anyone else tries to come here, beat them with a stick!”

Seb and Roy returned a few minutes later with eight coffees and one chocolate milk for Justin. 

“They’re awake,” Pat said. “I heard them but I didn’t dare open the door in case someone would try to escape.”

Sebastian nodded. “Thanks. Hopefully this’ll help.” 

Roy opened the door, following the actor into the room with Pat on his heels. 

“Yes! Coffee!!” A voice said happily. The others all swarmed around them.

Sebastian stared at the rugged tattooed cop. “JEFFERSON!!” 

The mad hatter put up a calming hand. “I didn’t do it! Justin got a hold of my hat.”

“Justin?? What did you do?” Seb frowned. 

The young teen blinked owlishly at Seb. “This is Chris.”

“I know _who_ he is!” Sebastian interrupted. “What I want to know is _WHY_ he’s here!?!”

Justin shrugged. “I dunno. He looked cool.”

“He looked cool...” Seb echoed slowly. 

Justin pointed at the chocolate milk. “Is that for me?”

By this time Pat was staring at Chris.“You said Walter and Jack.”

Seb nodded. “I did, didn’t I.”

The closet door opened. “Jack has decided to come out of the closet,” TJ giggled.He pulled the other young man out.“Oh! Coffee!”

While Seb opened Justin’s chocolate milk, the coffees disappeared quickly, leaving Sebastian looking forlornly at the empty trays. Everyone had a coffee....except him. 

“You’ve gotta be freaking KIDDING ME!” He burst out. 

Pat’s eyes widened. “Oh gosh! I’m so sorry Seb!! I didn’t realize....” He took a quick sip of his steaming beverage. “Why don’t you walk down and get another coffee. We’ll keep the zoo under control.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Okay. Everyone behave!! Got that Justin? And Jefferson!?”  


The two nodded solemnly.  


He was about to walk out the door when Pat said, “Oh! And take this with you!” He tossed Jefferson’s top hat at him. “We don’t need any more of you!”

Setting the hat at a jaunty angle, he left to go and finally get his coffee. And maybe he would just get an extra large!! 


	3. The Hat of Doom

Sebastian walked to the coffee shop, singing a little tune. Despite the chaos, he was in a good mood. And he was finally getting coffee! He patted the hat on his head. “Lookin’ dapper,” he said to himself. He gave a little happy hop before opening the coffee house door. 

The cashier eyed him carefully and smiled. “Back already?” 

He nodded. “Long story! An extra large please, with two cream, one sugar.” 

He almost cuddled the tall paper cup as he walked back out. It smelled delicious! He stopped and took a careful sip. His eyes rolled back and he sighed in ecstasy. Finally! It was very hot though. Not willing to suffer a burnt mouth, he started back, planning to enjoy it to the full in a minute or two. 

He cradled the coffee in both hands. NOTHING was getting between him and his coffee. He inhaled the fragrance of good coffee and closed his eyes for a moment. 

A gust of wind suddenly picked up, blowing that damned top hat off his head and sent it spinning down the sidewalk. “No! Dammit!” Seb lunged at the careening headpiece, desperately trying to keep his coffee from spilling. “Get back here!” 

The hat seemed to have developed a mind of its own however. It skittered gaily away to come to a stop several feet away.He was about to snatch it up when it shook and spun crazily. 

Sebastian watched in horror as dark smoke flowed outwards. “NonoNO!! Take it back!” 

Another moment and a form materialized. The boy looked around, his face a mixture of interest and confusion. He saw the hat before he saw Seb, picking it up and planting it on his own head. “Cool hat!” It slid down over his eyes slightly. 

Sebastian wanted to scream. This could NOT be happening!! Instead of venting his frustration, he quietly said, “Hi Chase.” 

The young warlock ripped off the hat and spun around, startled, his arm hitting Sebastian’s cup. 

Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut andwhimpered as his precious coffee was knocked from his hand and flew into the air. “Coffee!” He moaned, wincing as it hit the sidewalk with a sharp splat and coffee splattered everywhere. 

Chase eyed the fallen cup, then his eyes travelled up to Seb’s face. He 

smiled. “Well. This is....interesting.” He flexed his fingers a little. “A whole new world to explore!”

“No. No it’s not,” Seb quickly pointed out. “No using your powers! Or your....magic....stuff! Got it?” Geez. It HAD to be Chase! 

Chase immediately scowled. “You sound like my effing dad!!”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “What the fuck is wrong with you guys?! I’m not a dad!” First Justin and now Chase! His voice carried with it the frustration he was feeling now. It was seven thirty in the morning!

“I think you spilled your coffee,” Chase observed, cocking his head to the side and motioning to the slowly spreading puddle on the sidewalk. 

“Guess you shoulda been named Sherlock.” Seb glowered at the young witch. 

Chase shrugged. “Fine. Be that way.” They walked the block back to the hotel in silence until Chase asked, “Where’s the party?” 

“No party. Just a zoo,” the actor said darkly.He pulled open the lobby door and ushered Chase in. 

“What are we doing today?” Chase asked curiously. 

Sebastian stopped walking a moment and stared at his clone. “I have a panel this afternoon. You guys are going to sit in the hotel room and behave!” 

He headed down the hall, his footsteps muted by the plush carpet.

Chase hurried to catch up, still wearing the hat. 

Pat heard him and opened the door to his room. “Hey Seb, I thought I heard.....” He looked Chase up and down, then shot an accusing glance at the hat on Chase’s head. “What the hell happened?” 

Seb pouted. “I got coffee. The wind took the hat. Chase appeared and SPILLED my coffee!” 

Roy had come to the door by this point and looked at the newcomer. “He looks young.”

“He’s about sixteen,” Seb grimaced. “Give or take a few years. He’s a warlock. A witch!”

Roy burst out laughing then stopped as Chase’s eyes darkened. “Okay. Whoa. We’re good. Right?” He backed away slowly.

Seb grabbed Chase by the ear. “Stop it!” 

Chase howled then glared at Roy. “Fine.”

The others all looked up as the two entered. 

“Chasey boy!” Carter grinned. “You came!”

“See? My magic still works,” Jefferson said calmly. 

“You did this??” Seb demanded. 

“Being that Chase is a....witch, his magic worked with Jefferson’s.” Carter explained. “We wanted to see if it would work.”

Sebastian flopped onto his pillow, moaning. “I wanna go back to sleep.”

Pat searched the room for the instant coffee packets. “I’ll make you coffee, bud.” He searched fruitlessly. “I can call the front desk. The coffee pouches are missing.”

“Hotel coffee isn’t coffee,” the actor pouted. 

Pat made him some tea instead. 

He reluctantly took his tea. He was starting to feel claustrophobic with all the people in the room. “We need a bigger room.”

Pat managed to secure a two room suite and they transferred everyone there. The rooms had four queen size beds between the two. 

Bucky came and sat next to Sebastian once things had calmed somewhat. “This is getting a little crazy. Jefferson was supposed to stop at four and then we got Justin. Now there’s ....a lot more.”

“Yep,” Seb agreed. “I need to figure out how to get you all back.”

Bucky frowned. “I wanna stay here. With you! Please?” 

Sebastian sighed and studied the hundred year old assassin. “What does my world have that yours doesn’t?”

“Um, I dunno. I just feel like we’re a family.” Bucky added a little lip quiver with the puppy dog eyes. “Steve left me. For  Peggy .” He scowled. “I’m lonely.”

“Family?” Sebastian looked at him with something akin to sarcasm. “Weirdest family ever! You guys all look like someone. ME!” 

Bucky shrugged. “So? We can be twins. I’ve always wanted to be a twin.”

Seb gave up. “Truth is, you guys all have fans. They’d go nuts if they knew about you.” 

“We should do like a press conference!” Bucky said excitedly. “I’ll get Jefferson to get Tony. He is great at those! Hey Jefferson-“ 

“NO!” Seb yelled. “No more!” 

Chase walked by and Sebastian grabbed the troublemaking top hat.“NO one is touching this hat again. Got it?” He wrapped the hat firmly in his discarded sweater and hugged it tightly as though it might squirm from his grip.

Roy produced a pet carrier from somewhere, and they locked the hat up. “There. That should put a kibosh on any morepeople escaping their realms.”

“I hope so!” Pat said. “We have one actor and nine clones to keep out of the public eye. We have our work cut out!”

Chase approached Sebastian. “So Justin said you ARE a dad.” His eyes were accusing.

Seb rolled his eyes. “No. I’m not. He’s a psych patient.” 

Chase considered that. “Gotcha! Walter, Justin and I are hanging out. We have fans? What are they like?” 

Seb sighed. “Lotsa girls.” 

“Cool.” The warlock studied the actor. “So when are we getting out of here?”

“You’re not,” Pat answered. 

Justin came and crawled onto the bed. “Dad, I’m hungry.”

“Yeah dad,” Chase chimed in. “Me too!”

“Me three!” Bucky agreed. “Will you be my father figure, Seb? Please? I miss Steve. And I can’t cook.”

Sebastian didn’t have a chance to answer as Walter took a flying leap onto the bed. “You’re our dad?? Awesome!!”

The actor cast an imploring look at his security guard. “Why??” 

Pat was at a loss. He shrugged. 

TJ wandered in with Jack’s arm around his shoulders. “Did I hear someone say hungry? Because yeah. Me too!”

“Sebastian will take care of us,” Bucky said confidently. “He’s our dad!”

“All our dad?” Jack asked incredulously. “Amazing! I hate my real dad!”

“Me too!” TJ exclaimed, high fiving his new boyfriend. 

“Dad! Dad!” Justin whined, trying time be heard over the cacophony of nine excited men talking. “He’s MY dad!” He wailed. 

Seb covered his ears with his hands. “SHUT UP!!! ALL of you!”

Silence descended and they all stared at him. 

“I’m going to look after you all. Just gimme a minute to think! Okay??”

Justin snuggled into his side. “My dad is the best.”

Jefferson raised an eyebrow. “I’m a father as well. You have quite a few offspring.”

Seb rolled his eyes. “They’re not my.... What am I saying?! I can hardly look after myself some days!! You’re not my kids!!”

“OH! Oh! Fries!” Bucky burst out suddenly. “Nobody can stop me from eating fries here! That’s a definite reason why I love your world too.”

Sebastian closed his eyes. “Okay.” He dropped the dad topic. “Everybody loves fries, right??” 

There was a chorus of excited “Yeah!!” 

Roy ordered several large boxes of fries, sixty chicken strips and twelve drinks for delivery. He and Pat weren’t letting Seb out of their sight. Or the hat either! 

Pat looked around at the chaos. “I’m a frickin zoo keeper.”

“At least they don’t call you dad,” Sebastian scowled. 

Roy chuckled. “Look on the bright side. You can make dad jokes.”

Seb considered it. “Yeah. I hadn’t thought of that.” He grinned a little. If they insisted on making him a “dad” he’d be as annoying as possible. 


End file.
